Seuls dans l'entrepôt
by Callendra
Summary: Par un bel après-midi ensoleillé... euh... nan ça on s'en fout - -' XD. Juste une petite scène entre Eames et Arthur, seuls dans l'entrepôt. SLASH ! :D XD


**Titre : **Seuls dans l'entrepôt...

**Auteure : **Callendra

**Disclaimer** : Encore une fois, tout cet univers est la propriété de Christopher Nolan. Et encore une fois, bravo à lui pour son film ! :D Les personnages sont joués par Tom Hardy (*o* XD), Joseph Gordon-Levitt (Jo' ! *o* XD), Ellen Page, Léonardo DiCaprio, Dileep Rao, Ken Watanabe... (et c'est tout pour cette fic ^^) ah et Tom Berenger aussi ^^.

**Genre : **romance ^^. Et un peu humour je dirais aussi ^^. A vous de voir ;).

Avis à mes futures lectrices et encore pourquoi pas lecteurs (XD). Voici ma deuxième fic sur _Inception_ ^^. Cette fois-ci, ne vous attendez pas à un scénario élaboré, vous seriez déçu(e)s. Il y a seulement tellement peu de fics sur ce film en français, et encore moins sur ce couple que j'adore ==, que je pense que ce serait dommage de ne pas vous en faire profiter, même si c'est juste une petite scène sans prétention ^^. Donc pour le coup ça doit être un peu OOC... vous me direz ^^. Alors voilà... spéciale dédicace à Américangirl Mermé pour qui j'ai écrit cette fic à la base (et pour moi aussi bien sûr hu hu XD) en grande partie directement sur MSN et la fin sur Word ^^. Fais-moi l'honneur d'être ma première revieweuse :D *rougit* XD... Et non, pas la première... bon eh bien tant pis... Mais c'est pas grave, j'ai adoré ta review, je me suis marrée du début à la fin XD et je suis donc bien contente :D ;D !... Bonne lecture à toutes ! :D (tous ? Oo XD)

* * *

Arthur était seul dans le grand entrepôt. Cet après-midi-là, les autres membres de l'équipe étaient sortis… pour les besoins de l'opération. Assis devant son pc portable, des dossiers étalés sur la table, le Point Man poursuivait ses recherches.

Il venait de trouver une nouvelle info lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et se referma. Absorbé par son travail, il ne prit pas la peine de se retourner pour voir qui était revenu. Ce fut au moment où il sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et glisser lentement sur son torse qu'il sut qui se tenait juste derrière lui.

- Retire tes mains, Eames, dit-il simplement d'un ton légèrement agacé en prenant note de ce qu'il venait de trouver.

- Tu avances bien ? Moi j'ai eu tout ce que je voulais aujourd'hui... enfin tout... rétorqua le Forger en venant chuchoter la fin de sa phrase à son oreille, ses bras autour de son torse.

- J'avance oui, mais je risque de me lever brusquement si tu ne te recules pas maintenant.

- Ok ok, je te laisse bosser, répondit Eames avant de se redresser et de s'appuyer contre le mur derrière lui, les mains dans les poches, se contentant de le regarder avec un tout petit sourire.

Arthur continua donc de prendre des notes et de naviguer sans se soucier du regard qu'il savait posé sur lui. Une fois ceci fait, il mit l'ordi en veille et ordonna ses documents, puis il se leva et se dirigea vers la mallette ouverte qu'il commença à inspecter.

Il eut un petit frisson mais resta parfaitement impassible quand les doigts du Forger remontèrent lentement sa colonne à travers son gilet et son autre main s'immobilisa sur son ventre.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton presque neutre.

- Tu vois bien, je cherche à savoir si tu n'as pas des puces dans le dos... A ton avis ? répliqua le Forger, la bouche de nouveau contre son oreille à la fin de sa réplique, continuant de faire glisser ses phalanges sur ses omoplates.

Arthur se retourna alors pour le dévisager avec un scepticisme bien provocateur.

- Ce que je vois, c'est le poing que tu vas te prendre dans quelques secondes si tu ne recules pas maintenant, annonça-t-il alors que le brun le plaquait un peu plus contre la table, réduisant la distance qui les séparait encore.

- Le poing ? Tu ne vas tout de même pas me frapper ? répliqua Eames en prenant un air de chien battu.

Il ne manqua cependant pas de coller un peu plus son bassin contre le sien, l'obligeant à faire preuve d'un grand contrôle pour ne pas gémir et à resserrer son emprise sur le bord de la table. Eames retrouva son expression malicieuse, conquérante, avant de s'approcher lentement de son visage. Arthur fronça davantage les sourcils et referma son poing avant de l'envoyer droit sur lui. Ce qu'il n'avait cependant pas vraiment prévu, ce fut qu'il lui saisît le poignet au vol.

- Oh tu voulais vraiment me frapper ? demanda-t-il en arborant à nouveau son expression désolée. Ce n'était pas très gentil ça, ajouta-t-il en retrouvant son air malicieux, ses yeux brillants plongés dans les siens.

Arthur le fixa encore avec énervement avant de laisser un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres, tandis qu'Eames plaquait son poignet sur la table.

- Je savais que tu l'arrêterais, dit-il d'un ton provocateur

- Et si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu m'aurais défoncé la joue ? demanda le Forger en s'approchant lentement.

- Va savoir…? répondit le Point Man avec un regard des plus provocateurs.

Le sourire du brun s'étira et il le fixa encore un instant avant de refermer son emprise sur son poignet et de saisir son épaule pour le faire pivoter. Arthur se retrouva à plat ventre sur la table à côté de la mallette, Eames au-dessus de lui.

- Tu ne devrais pas jouer avec moi comme ça, _darling_. Tu sais ce que tu risques, dit-il contre sa nuque en commençant à caresser sa croupe, tenant toujours fermement son épaule.

Arthur frissonna de nouveau au contact de ses doigts et son souffle sur sa peau.

- Ils peuvent revenir à n'importe quel moment, répondit-il d'un ton presque neutre, tandis que le Forger remontait sur ses hanches.

- Alors allons dans un endroit moins fréquenté.

Eames redressa Arthur mais ne lâcha pas son poignet pour autant. Son bras autour de sa taille et son torse collé à son dos, il l'entraîna dans un coin de l'entrepôt où l'équipe allait rarement. Le Point Man résista un peu, juste pour la forme.

Le brun le plaqua aussitôt contre le mur et colla son corps au sien. Il le dévora quelques secondes de son regard brûlant avant de coller furieusement ses lèvres aux siennes, ravi de le sentir répondre avec autant de fièvre alors qu'il empoignait déjà son entrejambe à travers le pantalon. Arthur gémit contre sa bouche et referma ses mains sur ses fesses et sa hanche : ce fut au tour du brun de pousser une plainte. Il saisit son poignet et le bloqua contre le mur avant de faire passer sa main dans son pantalon, appréciant particulièrement de sentir sa main libre se resserrer sur sa fesse et de le savoir fébrile.

Il se mit à imprimer un lent mais ferme mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe déjà tendu, sensation qui ne pouvait que faire durcir le sien. Il quitta les lèvres d'Arthur pour descendre dans son cou, et se mettre à le mordiller juste au-dessus du col.

Arthur haletait, les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte, une légère rougeur colorant ses joues. Le pouce du Forger qui caressait son gland, sa main qui bougeait de plus en plus vite, il avait peur de bientôt jouir s'il n'arrêtait pas dans les quelques secondes. Eames dut le sentir car il retira sa main et le retourna soudain. Il fit glisser son pantalon sur ses cuisses et bloqua à nouveau son poignet avant de venir mordiller son oreille.

- J'espère que tu ne comptes pas faire une randonnée d'ici peu parce que je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me contrôler là, le prévint-il en empoignant une des ses fesses fermes et rebondies, le faisant de nouveau gémir.

- Cesse de dire des conneries et agis, répliqua Arthur d'un ton autoritaire.

- A tes ordres, _darling_, acquiesça le brun avant de faire glisser deux de ses doigts dans la bouche de son partenaire, qui s'empressa de les humidifier.

Une fois satisfait par la lubrification, Eames les retira et alla directement en insérer un dans l'intimité du jeune homme, qui poussa aussitôt une plainte. Reprenant possession de son cou, le Forger bougea doucement le premier et introduisit le deuxième quand il se remit à haleter.

Eames retira finalement ses phalanges et sortit quelque chose de la poche de sa veste. Arthur se tourna légèrement et le vit tenir un préservatif entre deux doigts.

- Tu as vraiment tout prévu, dit-il en lui lançant un regard à la limite de la condescendance.

- Évidemment, répondit le brun, ne prenant pas la peine de relever sa provocation, ayant bien mieux à faire.

Il baissa son propre pantalon et déchira précautionneusement l'emballage avec les dents, se refusant encore à lâcher son poignet. Il posa le bout du préservatif sur son sexe tendu et commença doucement à le mettre.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'avec deux mains ce serait plus facile ? demanda Arthur d'un ton très sceptique en le regardant faire.

- Je m'en sors à merveille, le contredit le brun en continuant de le faire lentement glisser le long de son sexe.

Arthur esquissa un faible sourire moqueur avant de se coller à nouveau contre le mur, attendant que son partenaire eût fini, amusé par son entêtement.

Il n'eut pas le temps de perdre patience : Eames avait terminé et se recollait déjà contre lui. Il posa le bout de son sexe sur son anus et, reprenant le sien dans sa main libre, il le pénétra. Arthur poussa un cri et se cambra, crispant ses doigts sur le mur.

- Retire-toi ! s'exclama-t-il en se tournant quelque peu.

- Hein ? Oh ! Désolé, répondit le brun en se retirant doucement, lâchant également son sexe. Ça fait combien de temps qu'on l'a pas fait ?

- Un peu trop longtemps apparemment, je te dirai quand ce sera bon.

- L'inception nous accapare presque entièrement. Il faudrait qu'on se garde un peu plus de temps pour s'occuper de nous, renchérit le Forger en laissant glisser ses mains de ses hanches à ses cuisses, un petit sourire lubrique aux lèvres.

- Ça m'éviterait ce genre de désagrément, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour ça, Eames.

- Tu es toujours si sérieux, _darling_. Heureusement que tu n'as pas vraiment un balai dans le cul parce que je ne sais pas comment je ferais sinon.

- Heureusement que l'un de nous deux montre un peu de professionnalisme. Au fait, c'est bon tu peux y aller.

Eames sourit mais ne répondit pas. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille et son épaule et s'introduisit de nouveau en lui, cette fois plus lentement, davantage satisfait de voir son partenaire soupirer de plaisir plutôt que crier de douleur. Il resta immobile un moment, se contentant de couvrir sa nuque de baisers et de se remettre à masser son membre, le temps qu'il s'habituât à sa présence.

Lorsque le Point Man se mit à onduler du bassin, il l'estima prêt à supporter ses à-coups. Il se colla à son dos et commença à se déhancher lentement. La réaction d'Arthur fut immédiate : il grimaça et laissa échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Il tourna légèrement sa tête vers Eames, et saisit sa nuque de sa main libre avant de l'embrasser avec fièvre.

Il haletait et gémissait contre ses lèvres, ses doigts crispés autour de son cou, à lui en faire presque mal aux cervicales. Eames rompit le baiser après quelques dizaines de secondes à jouer avec sa langue et revint mordiller son épaule, se délectant d'entendre ses soupirs de bien-être si près de son oreille. Il lâcha enfin son poignet pour refermer sa main sur son sexe plus que tendu, l'autre étant partie à l'assaut de son torse, et lui appliqua la même cadence soutenue qui faisait perdre un peu plus sa lucidité au Point Man chaque fois qu'il touchait sa prostate.

Commençant à avoir très chaud, une pellicule de sueur couvrant son corps, Arthur défit sa cravate et déboutonna tant bien que mal les premiers boutons de sa chemise, entre deux cris de plaisir et deux coups de rein de son partenaire. Eames trouva l'idée assez opportune et en profita donc pour retirer sa veste, avant de reprendre son sexe en main, le faisant aussitôt frémir.

- Pourquoi… tu ne… te montres pas… aussi attentionné avec moi… devant les… autres ? demanda soudain le Forger entre ses gémissements et ses expirations d'extase, en passant sa main libre sous sa chemise.

- Pourquoi… tu te montres… aussi… insupportable… avec moi devant… les autres ? rétorqua Arthur avec malice entre deux halètements, une main perdue dans les cheveux du brun.

- Je… ne fais que… répondre à ton attitude… arrogante, répondit Eames avec un sourire provocateur que son collègue ne pouvait voir.

- « Arrogante »… Belle leçon… de morale de la… part d'un excité du jeton, ironisa Arthur avant de pousser un cri plus fort que les précédents, Eames ayant simultanément pincé un de ses tétons, massé ses bourses et atteint une nouvelle fois sa prostate par un coup de butoir plus vigoureux.

Ils ne furent bientôt plus en mesure de parler, tout entiers à ce moment qu'ils aimeraient pouvoir revivre plus souvent ; même Arthur, Eames le savait, bien qu'il ne l'exprimât que rarement, pour ne pas dire jamais. Ses gémissements de plaisir, la rougeur de ses joues, l'ardeur de ses baisers étaient bien plus éloquents que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu prononcer.

Les coups de rein du Forger se faisaient plus amples, plus rapides. La tête contre son épaule, ses mains autour de son membre et autour de sa taille, il se laissait pleinement envahir par les vagues de plaisir qui le faisaient frissonner un peu plus à chaque déhanchement.

- Eames… je vais… jouir, souffla son partenaire d'une voix rauque, tout près de son oreille.

Le brun releva la tête et l'embrassa avec fièvre, ouvrant légèrement la bouche pour faciliter son accès à la langue du Point Man. Le cri et le hoquet que le jeune homme ne put retenir au moment de la jouissance se perdirent derrière les lèvres de son amant, tandis qu'il se libérait entre ses doigts dans un cambrement. Sentir ses chairs se resserrer autour de lui le fit aussitôt jouir à son tour, dans un long frémissement agréable.

Il rompit le baiser et reposa sa tête contre la sienne en l'entourant de ses bras. Ils prirent quelques vingtaines de secondes pour récupérer, la respiration encore incertaine. Eames finit par se retirer et passa une main dans les cheveux d'Arthur, histoire de le recoiffer un peu, ce qui fit sourire ce dernier, presque imperceptiblement. Il se recula et lentement, se rhabilla, à l'instar de son collègue, toujours de dos. Quand il se retourna, le Forger put contempler ses yeux encore brillants de plaisir et légèrement hagards.

- Je pense qu'il serait judicieux d'aller prendre une douche, lança-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait de lui. Ils risquent de se poser des questions s'ils nous trouvent ainsi en nage.

- Ça te poserait un problème ? demanda Arthur en le toisant d'un de ses regards hautains particulièrement agaçants, et il le savait très bien.

Eames lui répondit par un sourire espiègle avant de revenir au centre de l'entrepôt, son collègue à sa suite.

A leur retour Cobb et Ariane les trouvèrent assis près des tableaux d'affichage, occupés à recopier des notes et à répéter l'interprétation de Browning. Eames fit une pause dans ses révisions quand l'Extracteur vint s'appuyer contre la table.

- Alors vos repérages, ça avance ?

- Nous avons terminés. Saito et Yusuf ne devraient plus tarder. Où en est l'analyse de Browning ?

- Elle progresse, assura le Forger. Mais elle irait peut-être un peu plus vite si Arthur ne me sollicitait pas autant pour lui redonner un petit coup de fouet. Pas vrai, _honey_ ? ajouta-t-il avec un sourire des plus provocateurs en se tournant vers lui, de façon à ce que ni Cobb ni Ariane ne pussent le voir.

Le Point Man le dévisagea quelques instants sans esquisser le moindre geste, n'en revenant pas de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regarda successivement Cobb, qui ne semblait pas comprendre, et Eames, qui le scrutait toujours avec malice et amusement, un brin de défi dans le regard. Il referma son calepin et se leva, visiblement outré, avant de se diriger vers son « bureau ».

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Ariane, aussi perplexe que l'Extracteur.

- Je pense avoir une petite idée, mais je vais aller m'en assurer, répondit le brun avant de se lever et de le suivre, alors que ce dernier, bien qu'agacé par ses provocations incessantes, arborait un petit sourire.

* * *

Voilà voilà. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ^^. Faites le moi savoir par le biais de... reviews ! :D A bientôt ^^


End file.
